On the other side
by Belphegor Asmeroth Ezekial
Summary: " What is the worst that can happen ? " thought a red haired magus . And he regretted those choice of words soon after .


Disclaimer : I don't own Fate / stay night and Kore wa zombie desu ka ?

_I wrote this just for fun . So enjoy !_

Chapter 1 : A rather unusual series of circumstances

Shirou Emiya had to admit he had seen many strange and unusual things in his life .

Of course when said life involved being a magus albeit a third rate one , also being an apprentice to one of the only magus to have studied under the eccentric sorcerer the user of the second magic the Kaleidoscope , the Wizard Marshall Kischur Zelretch Sweinorg who was rather well known for being a master of pranks and an irritable troll to many magus that had come to the point that his very name either brought forth a grimace or a frown in the Magus Association .

After all how could ever learning to belly dance while drawing runes with one's feet to eat spaghetti be considered as education . Not to mention the fact that was that even possible to begin with ?

And in such a way many a young and talented magus who had come to 'learn' from the said man had either just disappeared all together or returned gibbering words that spoke of madness and unspeakable horrors .

Some even believed that he did so just to entertain his weary old heart that had only gone more so after having gained eternal life as one of the 27 Dead Apostle Ancestors or as the mundane generally called a vampire .

Well they weren't wrong .

This would obviously explain why our said protagonist was currently lying on the middle of road in broad daylight with a rather large number of vehicles positioned in different directions all but avoiding the young man who appeared to be asleep at the center of such a disaster and that too rather comfortably .

Though the comfort didn't last long as a rather sudden loud scream echoed through the sleeping magus' ear drums " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ? ".

The young magus shot up from his sleeping position , clearly dazed from the still recurring outrage that pulled him away from his once peaceful dreams which are rather rare to come without either devolving into getting impaled by a bloodthirsty spearman through the heart , head cut off by a hulking monstrosity , getting torched alive by an insane witch , being cut to pieces by a woman with an S & M fetish (Blindfold and chains included) , getting shredded to pencil shavings from a rain of unending swords by an insufferable , arrogant yet regal golden punk with a God complex and finally to find one's very existence getting melted away by evil incarnate as it whispered its misdeeds to his very soul .

Sometimes he even dreamt about the flames that took his earlier life , slowly reliving those moments before hope appeared in the form of his savior's smile and ending with a half hearted promise made before the full moon . And sometimes very rarely he even dreamt of some of the kinky things Rin had been up to with him and Saber in bed , needless to say whereas any warm blooded teenage male or any proud Japanese man would sell their souls to be in his shoes , the man in question found the latter as the most terrifying out of all the other scenarios . Makes one question his sanity or more so his general inclination when it comes to his preferences . This had made him the butt of many jokes and ever some glares among many of his associates and peers in the Clocktower .

Anyways the man replied with the following words " Whaaa Rin what are yo… " that's as far as he got as he slowly with a few blinks took notice of his surroundings .

The first thing that came to his mind was that this was definitely not London . Then his gaze slowly took in the chaos of broken tires , angry civilians screaming curses and other such offensive words at said observer .

_What ?_

' Ahem ' a quick clearing of a throat dragged his attention back to his interrogator . There stood before him a woman in her late thirties with waist length raven black hair and a face that spoke of Asian features wearing a policeman's attire .

" Ah I can explain this ? " in his statement the policewoman's eyes narrowed as her gaze did a once over of his torso before a frown took place .

Trying to identify her displeasure the red head looked down at himself more so at his state of dress . Which was completely naked except for his boxers with a lion's cartoon figure drawn on its surface .

Immediately his face turned a shade of red as much as that of his hair as he draped his arms over himself to hide his naked top .

The said action received him an irritated glare from the policewoman as well as a few whistles as nearby a few high school girls giggled while taking out rather stereotype school girl cell phones while rapidly taking pictures .

These events only made the embarrassed magus' face to grow even more red as he moved his vision to meet that of the Law bringer although with a nervous gulp .

A few minutes passed as they both stared at one another when the boy didn't show any other movement the police woman gave out a tired sigh while cradling her forehead with her hands and pinching the bridge of the nose most likely to get rid of a recurring headache .

After her headache seemed to had passed , she looked back at his face and with a stern look in her eyes said " Kid . You have got to come with me . "

* * *

At the moment Shirou was in the local police station in Tokyo city , where he was sitting in a stool currently dressed in a simple green T shirt and a pair of jeans courtesy of the local police .

Before him lounged in a rather comfortable chair sat the police woman who had said her name was Orimura Chifuyu dressed in a black vest under a purple jacket and blue shorts as she rather indecently placed her long legs over the table . In one hand she fanned herself as with the other she lighted a cigarette as she started her interrogation with the teenage boy she had found half naked earlier .

The smoke was currently to stave off her current stress as she processed what the teenager told her " So let me get this straight . Your name is Emiya Shirou and you live in Shinto but you don't remember anything else because you have amnesia ? "

With a nervous smile and with a little hint of fear he replied " Yes . Absolutely ."

" Bullshit! You can't honestly think that you can make me believe this do you ? " she spat back angrily.

" Well now that you mention it . It does sound a bit too far fetched . " the boy said scratching his cheek nervously .

" To hell with it ! I should have just stuck to teaching . Why the hell did I take this job anyways?" she replied with a lethargic tone of voice as she lazily stretched her limbs .

" Wait what ? " the rather uninterested manner in which the woman in question expressed herself rather came as a blow to the serious disciplined image she had made herself to be in Shirou's mind .

" That settles it . Hey kid how about you look after my place while I get some drinks . This job doesn't pay me enough for this shit . By the way I met this guy earlier today and he was so hot . Oh and with his wild grey hair and cool face … " and with that she broke off into a seemingly endless fantasy as she gushed of her soon to be lover and their future life which soon devolved into a rather depraved scandalous relationship with her brother joining in on his awesome older sister's adventures as she started making her own harem .

In the end there remained a very flustered magus who could not do anything but keep on opening and closing his mouth as he kept on gaping like a fish at the shameless woman's immoral dark fantasies on threesome adventures .

* * *

It had been several weeks now since Shirou began living in Tokyo in a small yet rather cozy condo owned by Miss Orimura Chifuyu , she was a rather interesting person if he were to describe her personality in words . In one moment she would start acting all so much like a military professional and the next moment start gushing like a school girl living her fantasies . Either ways it didn't bother him too much after all he had experience living with crazy women before and she had also given him a place to stay even when he didn't have either an ID card or even a legitimate birth certificate for the matter . The condo had many extra rooms and so Shirou even had his privacy . He had even started making plans regarding his workshop . Though his host's addiction to alcohol was kind of irritating as he had to often drag her to her room most of the time when she wasn't in proper state of dress , the irony wasn't wasted on him .

However that wasn't his main concern right now , he had to almost stop himself from freaking out that that somehow he had found himself in the year 2011 whereas from what he last remembered it was 2003 . Moreover when he had tried to search for Fuyuki earlier , he found that it didn't exist even though the sister city Shinto did . This had answered at least two of his questions . Firstly , that he was in the future and second that it wasn't even his world to begin with . Any reason to contact the Magus Association or trying to find any local magic user was wiped out when the thought of a Sealing Designation entered his mind , even though as if he wasn't going to receive one any time soon .

He knew this was definitely Zelretch's fault after all who else could and even would think of doing such a thing . He was just about to burst out some foul words to display his current hatred to said sorcerer just when a voice replied loudly .

" No I didn't . " Shirou almost jumped from his sitting position only to find before him floating in mid air was none other than the Wizard Marshall himself !

" What ! Zelretch when did you get here ? " the boy magus croaked out .

" It has been a few minutes . I was rather amused by some of the things you were pondering about me . And it is Mr. Wizard Marshall to you ! " the sorcerer said with narrowed eyes making the red head flinch and back away a few steps in fear for angering the crazy vampire .

" Anyways I was thinking of some plan of irritating Rin . Though this surprised me this morning when I felt a rather strong tug in our home verse from another side of the red spectrum . Though that the receptacle was for you never crossed my mind . How odd . " the sorcerer wondered while taking a thinking pose .

By the now the apprentice magus had recovered from his fear induced state and said out loud with wide eyes " Wait ! You weren't responsible ? Then how ? And what do you mean by a strong tug from the other side ? " .

Zelretch looked back at the magus and with a shit eating grin that made the hairs on Shirou's head stand on one end as he enthusiastically replied " That means something very interesting happened and that it wasn't even me doing it this time . Well Shirou Emiya you have entertained me till now lets see what happens . Oh boy I can't wait to bring the pop corn this is going to be so hilarious . " and he broke off into a maddening laughter which made Shirou somehow visualize lightning and the sound of thunder in the background which wasn't possible as a little sunlight was still poking out from the closed windows .

" Wait ! Can't you just send me back . " the magus frantically shout out .

" Don't wanna ! " Zelretch said rather childishly while making a pout on his face .

Like getting struck by lightning Shirou jumped up with his hair going white and standing on end , his face had even gone darker .

" Oh my looks like I must be leaving looks like that little queen in clocktower needs an appointment . Well see yeah . I can't just keep a lady waiting now . Honestly she can be so cute at times , especially when she gets mad I so love it when she gets all moe moe like that ! "

And so once again the magus remained gaping like a fish but this time with fog forming in his mouth as Mr. Wizard Marshall moon walked I mean just walked out of the room into a swirling vortex to another dimension while all the time singing about something along the lines of some little witch .

Right now the red head had no clue of what was going on , several thoughts were running around in his mind and none of them made any sense at all .

Finally he collapsed under himself as with a sigh he said " Well just damnit ! Just what more can go wrong ? " .

…

If only he could see his face in a mirror . Then he would have noticed that right then and there that for a few moments he was not in his face at all but rather someone else's who was familiar .

* * *

Shirou Emiya walked to school , there wasn't a bus but it was very hot to walk under the sun . He noticed some of the students walking under the umbrellas gossiping amongst themselves . If there was one thing he was certain about this world that news here spread in the speed of light . Hell even back in Fuyuki it would take a few minutes just for any rumor to spread but here no matter where he went it was either cell phones clicking or some huge gossip crowd . Tohsaka would have flipped if it would have been like this in Fuyuki in the Grail War . Speaking of Tohsaka what would she have thought if she learned he had to repeat High school . After all he had passed out only just last year . Thankfully Chifuyu nee had assumed him to at least be able to attend the last year , otherwise it would have been annoying to repeat three years of his life without getting strange looks from people . Not that he minded after all he was kind of looking forward to reliving his school life and kind of a normal life in general . Wait ! Since when did he start calling Orimura san as Chifuyu nee !

" Aargh ! Damn it . " and he held his head gritting his teeth as a splitting headache took place garnering him stares and a few whispers from the other highschoolers present , the red head by now was before the school gates .

" Goddamnit ! I should have known better and taken some aspirin . God knows what else I have to witness today . " he muttered under his breath recalling the rather disturbing event he had witnessed the day before .

All of a sudden a tremendous amount of prana lurched inside his nostrils . The young magus almost had to stop himself from falling over the backlash that he was receiving from it .

He looked forward and noticed a figure walking across from him . It was a boy a few years younger than himself and he moved under the sun almost lifelessly as if he was going to die any moment . And he appeared to be wearing the same uniform as himself .

However regardless of what the boy was wearing there was one thing that was clear to the magus .

The boy wasn't human at all . He was a freaking dead apostle !

" Shit ! " he swore under his breath .

" A dead apostle on my first day of school just great ." he muttered under his breath .

He couldn't imagine what one was doing in broad daylight and much more going to high school in such a state . Even though he knew better than to take to battle right then and there before the mundane populace and that too in broad daylight , he didn't lower his guard and for the rest of the day he kept on observing the said dead apostle . To make matters worse it felt like a really powerful one at it from the way it reeked of prana .

If only he knew what was in store for him .

* * *

_Somewhere in a parallel dimension ._

_A great sea of lava dominated the scenery . Ashes were falling from the sky like snowflakes . Dead trees stood mangled and twisted as if forming a wall of thorns , encircling that hellish location ._

_Where in the center of that location stood a dark tower , it appeared archaic and spoke of great and terrible power . Any mere mortal on first glance would describe that tower as something evil as if holding something that must not be released at any cost ._

_The foggy miasma that surrounded the fortress only further reinforced that belief , as it brought forth a feeling of weakness and fear to anyone who had caught a single glance of the unnatural structure ._

_Deep within the heart of one of the many chambers of the tower was the only prisoner bound in chains._

_Slowly a small smile crept up in the prisoner's face . _

_Not a genuine smile but one that spoke of grief and vengeance ._

_In the dark room only lit by a single burning torch a feeble voice croaked out ._

" _Soon Ariel . Very soon your reign will come to an end . There will be no more of your tyranny or prejudice ! For he has arrived ."_

_A series of coughs could be heard as the neighbouring shadow appeared to be shaking ._

_After a few moments of silence it finally spoke out weakly almost as if in prayer ._

" **Counter Guardian ." **

_A pained scream could be heard afterwards ._

* * *

**Author's Notes : So , how was it ? I hope you all enjoyed this . I had to scrape my previous fics because I got an idea for another fic which I will be writing afterwards . Any ways that is all . I hope you all can give me your reviews so that I can further improve upon my works . **


End file.
